My Little Pony: Season 1: The Regulars
by MonkeyBreadNerd
Summary: The different perspective of other ponies other than the canon mane six. OCs


**A/N: **_Hi MonkeyBreadNerd here! This my attempt at a story in a POV other than the mane six (BAM PUN'D FOOL LOL)! So it will have my OCs and others that I had permission to use. So I hope you enjoy! There's going to be a lot of description in the beginning about our new ponies so bear with me. _

Treble was nervous. She and her brother, Bass, were moving. Moving from glamorous Canterlot to the small town area called Ponyville. She knew it had to be worth something since the Elements of Harmony lived there. She just hoped that she would be accepted in Ponyville. They were getting close to Ponyville.

"You ready?" Bass glanced at her, tossing his spiky dark blue mane out of his deep purple eyes.

"I better be," Treble replied, grinning.

They were in Ponyville. Treble and Bass glanced around in wonder.

"This is very different..." Treble put her black hair behind her purple ear.

"Yeah..." Bass stayed close to her.

A blue earth pony with light blue hair came to them. As she got closer, they saw her cutie mark; a comedy mask and tragedy mask.

"Hello! I'm Art-C! Welcome to Ponyville! It's always nice to have newcomers!" she greeted.

"I'm Treble Clef-"

"I'm Bass Clef-"

"But just call me Treble."

"Just call me Bass."

"Are you two twins?" Art-C asked.

"No!" the siblings said at the same time.

"Oh, sorry. Hey you both are unicorns! Can you help me with something?" Art-C looked at them hopefully.

"Sure," Bass agreed.

Art-C went to a stage and nodded her head to a banner.

"This banner is crucial to the Ponyville Play I'm directing! I've been trying to hang it up myself, but...let's just say it didn't work. Everyone else is on their day off. And I HAVE to get this banner up. The stage just won't be complete...so can you two help me?"

"No problem!" Treble said, trotting to one side of the banner.

Bass went to other. "One...two...THREE!"

They used their horn's magic to lift the banner.

"Alright set it up to the to the top of the stage!" Art-C told them. "A little bit more to the left-PERFECT!"

She quickly got her stapler gun and ran to her lift. She put the staples in the right place. The unicorns stop using their magic. Art-C breathed happily.

"Thanks! Phew...that was tiring. Let's go to the café!"

Treble and Bass followed behind Art-C cautiosly as they walked to the café.

"There's no reason to be scared. Ponyville is a really nice place! Hey, I'll introduce you to a friend of mine, since she's here," Art-C smiled. "Neo! NEO!"

A neon green unicorn with jet black hair and a lightning bolt cutie mark came over.

"Art-C what?" the pony called Neo asked.

"Neo this is Treble and Bass Clef! They're newcomers from...from..."

"Canterlot," Treble filled in.

"Yeah, Canterlot! They helped me put up that banner."

"Finally! It's been a week since you told me that thing would be hung up! Well, welcome to Ponyville Treble and Bass. I'm NeoVolt, but you can just call me Neo," Neo introduced.

Treble and Bass glanced at each other, uncertain of what to say. Art-C, noticing the awkward silence, brought up another topic.

"So what do your cutie marks mean?" Art-C started.

"Well, my cutie mark is a coda-" Bass began.

"We're musicians basically," Treble interrupted.

"Oh cool!" Neo nodded.

"Help! HELP!" somepony screamed in the distance.

The four dashed to where they heard the noise. They were back at the stage. A light green pegasus with a green and white mane was tangled of up in the banner.

Art-C's mouth dropped.

"Oh thank Celestia! I need some help-"

"Are. You. SERIOUS?!" Art-C's teal eyes widened intensely. "My team and I worked our tails off on that banner! Then YOU just _FLY INTO IT! _How DARE you!"

"Art-C calm down!" Neo ordered.

"Calm? I AM calm!" Art-C claimed unconvincingly.

"Art-C, don't worry! The banner will be fine once we get-" Bass started.

"You don't get it, do you? It's going to rip!" Art-C explained miserably.

The green pegasus began to speak. "I'm really sorry about this. I wasn't paying too much attention. I think I know somepony who can help us. Sunshine Meringue."

"The one that makes pies?" Neo asked.

"Yep."

They all glanced at her dubiously.

"Seriously. She can solve this problem."

Neo looked at everyone and sighed.

"Treble and I will go to Sunny, Bass and Art-C, you two make sure that greenie here doesn't get hurt."

"I'm not greenie! I'm BB. BB Sparkle."

"Alright then, BB. Be careful!" Neo called back.

Neo galloped across town, Treble following behind her.

"Where are we going?" Treble asked.

"Meringue Manor. It's where Sunshine makes her pies. Her real home is somewhere in Cloudsdale."

"In Canterlot, her baking sells great. I didn't realize she lived here."

"I haven't had a bunch of her stuff. Ever tried Applejack's pastries?"

"Yes! They're so delicious! A lot of ponies in Canterlot refuse to think so, but I think they're great."

Neo stopped. "We're here!"

The Manor was majestic with pristine tan walls, a red roof, and trees filled with different fruits.

"Wowie..." Neo took everything in.

"But I thought you've came here before."

"I've never actually BEEN here."

Treble grinned. "Let's see how a baker can help BB get out of a banner."

Neo nodded.

They walked up to the door. Treble knocked on the door. A pink eye peered through the door.

"Sunny, should I let these two unicorns in?"

"Make them state their business," Sunshine Meringue shouted from inside the house.

"Okay." The eyes glanced back at them. "State your business."

"A pony named BB Sparkle requested your help, Sunshine," Treble spoke.

"Sunny, Sunny! She talked about BB!" the pink eyes looked back inside the manor.

The unicorns heard a sigh. "Unlock the door, Strudel."

The door clicked and the door opened. A cream colored pony with yellow and orange hair greeted them. As she walked closer her cutie mark showed pastries.

"Hi, I'm Lemon Meringue! But you can call me Strudel or any other name!" Lemon/Strudel told them.

"We're looking for Sunshine?" Neo said.

"Okie Dokie!" The pegasus flew into the third room on the left. The unicorns struggled to keep up. When they caught up they were amazed. An orange pegasus with gold hair and pie cutie mark made one pie then put it into a machine. When the pie came out there was three more!

Sunshine Meringue looked at them. "Hello!"

Neo looked at her in disgust. "You're a fake!"

Sunshine looked taken aback. "Excuse me?!"

"Neo-" Treble tried.

"You don't make the pies yourself! You have a machine! Applejack doesn't have a machine!" Neo accused.

Sunshine walked closer to the green unicorn. "Listen, cupcake," Sunshine said, speaking cupcake as if it were poison.

"Machines are not cheating. There isn't a game. And if you didn't notice I am making pies! When I put them into the machine it makes three more of identical copy. Just to top it off, cupcake, I built this machine myself!"

Treble's eyes widened. Now it made sense why BB wanted Sunshine.

Neo looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry. I misjudged."

"Oh, don't worry about it! Whenever anypony comes in, that's what they say. But you're the first to apologize! Thank you!" Sunshine smiled and gave her a box of pie.

"Sunshine, BB Sparkle asked for your help," Treble brought in.

"Call me Sunny. BB, BB. What'd she do?"

"She flew into Art-C's banner," Neo informed.

"We JUST put it up, too!" Treble added.

"Our cousin never slows down like you tell her to, Sunny!" Lemon/Strudel shook her head.

"Cousin?" Treble and Neo said simultaneously.

"Yes, BB is my cousin. And she got tangled up in a banner...luckily being smart is a hobby." Sunny turned to her sister. "Can you package my pies for me, please? Don't worry, Lemon, I'll be back."

"Yes, ma'am!" Lemon nodded and ran into the next room.

Sunny glanced at them. "I feel rude. I never asked your names!"

"Treble Clef. Just call me Treble."

"I'm Neo. NeoVolt."

"Alrighty. Let's get my cousin shall we?"

Xxx

It was getting dark. Bass and Art-C were talking to BB.

"So how did you even get tangled up in here?"

"Obviously speeding too fast. Being fast is...fun. My parents always scolded me. And Sunny advised me to slow down. Should've listened to you, cousin."

"Cousins?" Bass and Art-C said simultaneously.

"Yes! Why does everyone say that?" BB laughed.

"Hey Violet Breeze," a red unicorn with blacks stripes and a mohawk called to a white earth pony with purple hair and purple hooves.

"Red Core, please leave me alone-" Violet Breeze started quietly.

"Why? Too scared to talk to me?" Red Core snidely spoke. "Get a friend to tell me what you gotta say. Oh wait, you don't have any!"

"Please leave..."

"What was that Violet? You don't like this? Should've stopped looking for trouble-"

"I didn't do anything!"

"YOU TRIPPED ME YOU LIAR."

Violet shrunk down.

"You friendless pain! Just leave Ponyville!" Red Core shouted at her. "No one wants you here."

Violet was getting backed into a corner while Red Core's horn glowed with red magic. He clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes. She was about to cry. She looked terrified.

Art-C started yelling. "Are you that dim witted? Are you seriously considering hurting her?"

Red Core looked at her for a moment distracted. Bass summoned magic and sent magic spheres at him causing Red Core to fall backwards.

"Art-C?" Violet stared at her in surprise.

"Get out of here!" Art-C told her urgently. Violet couldn't move.

"What was that?!" Red Core yelled at Bass. "Who are you?"

"Bass. I'm going to ask you nicely to leave-"

"This isn't your fight, Bass! Even if it was, you wouldn't win!" Red Core replied sharply. His blue eyes seemed to be glowing.

"Red Core? What are you doing?" a voice exclaimed. Neo.

Treble, Neo, and apparently Sunshine came back.

"None of your business!" Red Core shouted at her. "I was trying to settle something until these two stepped in!" gesturing at Art-C and Bass.

"He was going to hurt Violet Breeze!" Art-C put in.

"Of course, I come here this time..." Sunny sighed. "Everyone is trying to kill..." She went over to BB and worked her out of the banner.

"You never use your magic to hurt innocence!" Neo told him.

"I use my magic the way I want to, Neo!" Red Core's eyes were gleaming. "Don't pretend to be Celestia's favorite student! You didn't pass the test!"

Neo bent her head down in a painful memory. Sunny flew over to him quickly.

"Just leave while you can. This is the last time we're warning you!" Sunny spat at him.

"What could you possibly do to me? You're just a pegasus who bakes pies!"

"You're outnumbered, for one. Treble, Bass, and Neo could use their magic against you. BB and I could get you from above, Art-C and Violet Breeze could get you too."

Red Core looked surprised. "Since when did you become the strategist?"

"It's a helpful hobby."

Everyone was ready to attack. Red Core glanced from one pony to the next.

"I'm not stupid, I know when to stop. But Violet Breeze-" Red Core's eyes bored into her's. "Watch your back."

Violet stared back at him timidly.

Red Core disappeared. He appeared behind Violet. "There might not always be someone to catch you when you fall." He disappeared again. And this time, he was gone.

The seven ponies glanced at each other. It was dark, but still light enough to sort of see.

"We're the only ones here," Treble stated breaking the silence.

"No, I see someone!" Violet turned to the distance.

It was an orange pegasus with red hair with yellow tips and reddish hooves.

"Oh, it's only Sunset Spark," Art-C clarified.

"WHO?!" Bass asked seemingly concerned.

"Sunset Spark. Surprisingly not my cousin-" Sunny started.

"HEY!" BB punched Sunny playfully.

"We should just all go home," Bass suggested. "Get some rest. Pack bags."

"You mean unpack them, sleepy head," Treble corrected.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Can someone, uh, walk with me to my house?" Violet asked embarrassed. "You don't have to-"

"I'll go with you, Vi," Neo answered.

"Vi?"

"You know...just a nickname."

"Oh. I like it." They started walking in the right direction.

"BB, I insist you stay with me and Lemon. Just so we can be sure you'll be careful!" Sunny looked at her cousin.

"Fiiiine!" BB agreed. "Only if we fly there...I mean we're pegasi!"

Sunny and BB took off into the night.

Art-C and Bass glanced at each other.

"Well, have a nice night!" Art-C smiled.

"You too..." Bass nodded.

Art-C walked into the opposite direction.

"Come on, Bass. Let's go home." Treble started walking. She noticed he didn't follow her.

"Treble. I can't stay."

"WHY?!" Treble exclaimed. Her purple eyes were wide in fear.

"I can't say. Treble, you'll be fine-"

"You can't just leave me! That's not fair!" Treble started sobbing.

"Treble, I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

She kept on crying. He let her cry into his shoulder.

"I'll visit you. I swear I will. I'll write. Don't worry..."

She looked at him. His dark black coat blended into the night as he ran.

Treble cried harder. She never felt so alone. She felt a hoof on her shoulder. It was Art-C.

"I saw," was all she said.

Treble bit her lip.

"Why don't you stay at my house tonight?" Art-C offered.

The purple unicorn nodded. "Thank you."

"It's the least a friend could do," Art-C smiled kindly.

The two mares walked under the glow of the moonlight. Treble confused and tired, tried to make sense of everything. She decided that understanding would come in the morning.


End file.
